


for the team (and meat buns)

by sunny_umbrella



Series: haikyuu!! au week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (neither can tsukishima), M/M, and kageyams can't deal with pda, but it turned into a yowapeda hahahaa, for different reasons entirely, hinata got a lot more teasing, hqau week, technically a sports au, third years for reasons, this fic is so self indulgent it's disgusting, yama's the team mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_umbrella/pseuds/sunny_umbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>meat buns > last Interhigh. Hinata and Kageyama, after all, are simple people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the team (and meat buns)

**Author's Note:**

> *points to self* I am trash. I also don't know what happened to this fic. Read at your own risk.

_"The race will be starting in five minutes. All teams, please make your way to the starting line. All teams, please make your way to the starting line. The race will be starting in five minutes."_  The announcement crackled over the speakers, and Hinata took a deep breath, looking sideways at Kageyama, who was scanning the crowd of cyclists before them. Hinata grinned, adjusting the helmet strap underneath his chin.

It was the Interhigh again.

"Wow, Kageyama. Can you believe it's been an entire year since we've heard this?"

"Yeah." Kageyama glanced sideways at him. "It's different, though―not having the upperclassmen with us anymore."

"True.." They fell silent for a moment, a small bubble of nostalgia among the chattering crowd.

"Well," Kageyama finally said, studying his handlebars. "We should probably head to our place."

"Never thought you two, of all people, would take this long," came a voice from behind them. "I'm sure the poor first years are all alone at the front."

Hinata turned around to catch Yamaguchi punching Tsukkishima on the arm. "Tsukki! That's pretty mean, for our captain!" Yamaguchi scolded, then grinned at Hinata. "Sorry, guys! I needed to replace my water bottle. There was a crack, for some reason."

"Probably one of Tanaka's," Kageyama said thoughtfully. "I think we have a couple lying around still."

"Wow, talk about a flashbac..." Hinata adjusted his helmet a bit, turning to Kageyama. "Hey, is my helmet on alright?"

"You've been fixing it for the last five minutes, I'm sure it is."

"Kageyama! Please?"

Kageyama sighed, then leaned over to tug at it, checking for excess looseness. "Seems alright."

"Good! Just wanted to make sure." Hinata grinned, and before Kageyama could back away, pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Thank you," he sang, watching Kageyama's rapidly reddening face.

" _Ugh_. Your PDA is absolutely disgusting to watch, you two." Tsukkishima sniffed, looking away. "The announcer said the race was starting in five; let's move it." He propped up his racer, wheeling it into the crowd, Yamaguchi walking aside him.

"Alright, captain!" Hinata called after their retreating backs. He grabbed his handlebars, nudging Kageyama. "Hey, dumbass, what are you waiting for?"

Kageyama groaned, pushing forward with his bike. "I'm waiting for the last possible moment to avoid the stress in the crowd, so I can focus on the race."

"It was a good luck kiss, you know." Hinata informed him loftily, following in the opening that Kageyama left through the crowd. He was probably scowling, scaring everyone out of the way. "Couples do that a lot, to wish the other person well before a test, or a competition, or―"

"S-shut up!"

Hinata felt a grin spread across his face. "Are you embarrassed, Kageyama? Really? From just that?"

"No, dumbass!" If anything, Hinata supposed, the cyclists in front of them seemed to be moving aside faster. It was probably a good way of intimidating the competition. "Are you sure? I mean, I did see a bit of red on your cheeks..."

Kageyama stayed silent this time, but Hinata could see the tips of his ears starting to turn pink. He opened his mouth to tease him a bit more, but luckily for Kageyama, they reached the front of the pack. The sight of orange jerseys greeted them; Yamaguchi was already astride his bike, while Tsukishima and the first years were standing to the side of theirs.

"Hinata-senpai!" One of the first years, Masayuki, beamed at the sight of them. "You're here!"

"Fashionably late, right?" Yamaguchi winked at Hinata. "I'm sure you two had lots of things to think about."

"Like, say, winning the Interhigh?" Tsukishima drawled. "After all, according to Cycling Monthly's high school ratings, our ace and ace's assist are the best in the prefecture."

"It'd have to be a team effort, Tsukishima," Kageyama said steadily. "Everyone wearing this jersey right now is important if we want to win."

"Alright, alright." Yamaguchi fixed a stern look on his face. "We're starting soon! Everyone get ready!"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but a small smile touched his lips as he swung his leg over his racer. "Only you'd be this responsible right now."

"I try." Yamaguchi replied, grinning widely. "Everyone's ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Hinata cheered loudly, hopping on his racer. "Let's keep our title this year!"

"The race will be starting in one minute. Spectators, please step out of the road. The race will be starting in one minute. Spectators, please step out of the road." The announcement echoed out of the speakers, and Hinata looked over to Kageyama.

"You better not waste that good luck I gave you, Kageyama!" Hinata grinned, pointing at Kageyama. "You're the one who's going to pull me to the finish line, right?"

Kageyama shook his head, his cheeks still dusted pink. "Of course. You're the only one I'd pull for." "I'm the only one whose able to keep up with your assist, right?"

"Probably because you're the smallest one on this team."

"Hey! Only by a centimeter!" Hinata scowled, about to argue the point further, when the speakers crackled with the starting announcement. "Okay, we'll settle this later. Mountain route, after we get back home?"

"Fine by me." Kageyama set his shoes into the pedals, leaning over his handlebars a bit to prepare for the start. "Let's go win this, Hinata."

"For the team," Hinata replied, clipping in his own shoes. "And for meat buns," he added pointedly.

"...Whoever loses the mountain route back home has to buy the winner meat buns." The announcer fell silent, and among the tension, they grinned at each other.

"...Deal."

The starting pistol fired, and they all pushed off together, at a steady pace, at the front of the pack. And as Hinata heard the gentle clicking and whirring of the pack of riders behind them, the grin still on his face, the deal sealed, he couldn't help but look up at the sky.

This was a moment worth remembering for too many reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> If I have to be totally honest with myself, this is probably super OOC because Hinata'd be puking/going to the bathroom and Kageyama would be staring at the competition and Yama would be freakin out about Hinata while tsukki reflects over his life choices...but hey. Alternate universe. yowapeda-styled hq!! characters would all probably be s u p e r smooth and nerdy at the same time.
> 
> (headcanons dumped here)  
> -tsukki and kage are captain and co-captain respectively  
> -yama grows a backbone, and he's a lot more at ease with himself in general  
> -hinata's just as excitable, but also a lot more daring/teasing (esp with kageyama bc he doesn't scare him anymore)  
> -tanaka had a habit of crushing his (plastic, recyclable) water bottles after a victory  
> -only hinata/kageyama competed in their first year; tsukki lost by a hair to kageyama  
> -think naruko=hinata, imaizumi=kageyama..also ennoshita feeling like T2  
> also note that cycling probably doesn't involve making future plans for possibly romantic races through mountainous terrain and meat bun rewards  
> especially right before a super intense race


End file.
